To be a Servant of the Noblesse
by Blue bird of paradise
Summary: Frankenstein's thoughts while Urokai plies up accusations on the Noblesse. Contains spoilers for chapter 278.


**_Summary:_** Frankenstein's thoughts while Urokai plies up accusations on the Noblesse.

Contains spoilers for chapter 278.

**_Disclaimer:_**There will be a lot of quoting from the manhwa. I do not claim to own the dialogue.

_**Note:**__ The lines in Italics denote Frankenstein's thoughts._

* * *

Frankenstein was livid. No, livid would be an understatement. The sight of his master being forced to face two powerful former clan leaders armed with their soul-weapons had set every one of his protective instincts on fire; it was urging him to do something - _anything_ - to prevent his master from using his life-force any further. But there was nothing that he could do at this point.

Never in his long life has he ever felt so _useless. _

He'd vowed to protect his master and prevent him from using his powers at all costs. But now… look at him - he is _being_ _protected_ by _him._

With his head hung in shame, Frankenstein quietly obeyed his master when he was ordered to step back and not interfere with this battle simply because he knew that if he were to push himself any further today…then his body might just stop ticking altogether. Then what good would his dead body be?

While Frankenstein was silently fuming at his own helpless state, Rai commanded the new Kerita clan leader and Seira to guard the humans.

With a lurch, Frankenstein realized that his master hadn't given him that task probably because he'd also been tagged under the 'to be protected' category. The realization made him cringe.

Even after so many centuries he was still not strong enough to protect the one person he cared for the most.

Urokai's accusing words following the Noblesse's curt greeting brought Frankenstein out of his self-depreciating thoughts.

"How…How can you gaze at us so calmly?"

Frankenstein's blood boiled at the accusing tone the hot headed noble was using in front of his master.

"You were always like this. Nobody ever held your interest. How could you accept a mere human, when you would not accept me?"

_'What nonsense are you spouting now?'_

_'How else did you expect my master to behave when you had left him to live all alone in a isolated mansion, surrounded by nothing but corroding objects for thousands of years…did you honestly expect him to greet you with all smiles and open arms when you decide to drop by on a whim once every few hundred years?'_

"Do you really have no questions regarding what we did to you?"

"It was your will, was it not?" The Noblesse said in a flat tone. His face was also completely blank, devoid of any emotion. Frankenstein did not like that look and wanted to skin Urokai and dip him in vinegar for putting that look on his master's face.

_'Just when I had finally managed to lift a little bit of that ever present gleam of sadness from his eyes…__Has this bastard purposely show up just to reopen old wounds?!'_

"So you're going to respect our wish and forget about it? … How could you not feel anything? Were we that insignificant to you?"

_'How dare he accuse my master of being callous!? Even though my master is being so kind to him…' __  
_

While it is understandable that being subjected to such an extreme level of _undeserving_ kindness could be disconcerting, putting the blame on the Noblesse was not fair and just proves that they haven't understood his master's intentions at all and their loyalty was superficial from the start.

"Then why did you show up now? This is also our will that you are interfering with!" Urokai continued his rant while baring his fangs at the Noblesse. And Frankenstein had to wonder whether it was possible for a person to be anymore stupid than the red head noble in front of him. What a silly question, isn't the answer obvious?

_'Ah…but my ever polite master seems to deem it worthy of an answer…'_

"You've harmed the humans. You have hurt those I must protect…You are now offenders that I must remove."

Urokai's retort to that statement came as surprise to Frankenstein. It made him want to break open that man's skull to check if he had any brain at all.

"Offenders you must remove… Our existence…is that all we are to you? Just targets for you to kill?"

Frankenstein hastily turned to see his master's reaction. His face still remained blank. Though he showed no outward signs of being hurt, Frankenstein knew better than to think that those words did not affect his master. After all, this was the same man who had blushed and _hummed _upon hearing that a couple of mod-humans whom he had taken under his wings had decided to become his knights.

At the same time, Frankenstein also knew that even if it were himself in Urokai's place…his master would have still acted in pretty much the same manner. Being very kind and forgiving while saying "If that is your will, then so be it…"

As long as his power doesn't harm anyone, his master wouldn't lift a finger to prevent him from leaving his side. Even though he'd definitely be hurt by the betrayal, he would never even think of inflicting that pain on the one who'd caused it. That is simply the type of person he is. He never acts on his own feelings and only interferes when innocent lives are harmed. Because that is what being a _Noblesse_ entails. And that is also one of the reasons why Frankenstein could never leave this man's side.

Caring only about others to point of neglecting even his most basic needs… Frankenstein shuddered as he remembered how lonely and utterly _neglected_ his mater had looked when they first met.

_'Will you ever learn to think of yourself a little before considering the needs of others?' _Frankenstein thought sadly, as he watched his master fight a lonely battle.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this story ^_^ Please let me know what you think! But don't be too harsh on me... ^_^'''


End file.
